firststrikefandomcom-20200213-history
GameMaster
From the Desk of the Game Master: You know what, some times it's hard to figure out what the guy at the head of the table is trying to achieve. The content on this page will provide some level of 'spoilers' for the First Strike Campaign, but in general should help you understand the mindset that I have for the game. Information on this page should not be considered general knowledge for any PC or NPC in the game unless otherwise noted. In General, I want players to develop their characters, their stories, while progressing along the storyline I intend to present. I want the PC's to be hero's, but will accept Anti-Heroes, or very smart villians riding shot-gun along with the Heroes. What do I want you to do next game? Choose your path! Choose! Here's what you know, or can infer. Gorbie-Wan is now in posession of a Holocron detailing an unknown enemy threating the entire galaxy. The group must decide if this matters to them, and how they want to proceed. Fleet is still out of gas, but NPC's are working to solve this problem. PC's can use this time how they see fit. Daniel Jackson, a very powerful NPC has been captured on Nar Shaada... only the PC's will be able to rescue him, any NPC's sent would just increase the number of people that would need to be resuced. This is a side quest, and clearly does not need to be completed at all as the character is from Stargate ... I8-U2 is at a critical junction to restoring a previous plot line whereby powerful ancient technology would become available to the Party (optional, but useful). Would also restore a useful NPC Nathan Reynolds to the party, and add a PC starship to the fleet. The Core worlds are open for business again, for non-rebellion craft. Be smart and unarmed, and you can have access to worlds on a restricted level that previously you would have to have fought through The primary story line has ironically created four factions: *Imperials gearing up for an enemy preparing to strike from beyond the rim *Jensarrai could reasonably be considered to be preparing for the same thing, but with the side mission of killing Obi-Wan *Yoda and Obi-Wan should be considered to be preparing for the same thing *Rebel Alliance is all over the place **Glidfosh's rebel fleet is fueling up to get back into the fight to interfere with the Imperials (one of these things is not like the other?) **Ackbar's fleet is lost in space **Another Chance is busy building ships for which there are no crew, for a war they may have lost **Yavin 4 command is isolated, wherever they ended up **Rebel High Command is embargoed on Chandrilla **Princess Leia is studying under Darth Vader as a Dark Side Marauder, with good intentions to help later/kill the Emperor. Other interesting notes: **The Death Star is a center of peace centered on trade and commerce. **The Hutts have become rich from the war build up, and will start to expand Players must choose what they want to do.. the universe is marching on regardless of their choices. What do I want you to do now? I want you to develop the backgrounds of your characters, or use their recent experiences to guide the game forward. Right now I want you to fix the Rebel Alliance. Reunite the fleets, provide crews for the empty warships encircling the "Another Chance", find a new base for the Yavin IV evacuees, uncover Imperial attrocities, build allies. After that, I want you to tackle the following key game objectives: *Find the Jenssari fleet, and specifically Nikko Tyris. Destroy them, or Join them. *Confront Major Voss and his TIE Marines and destroy them, or join them. *Find Obi-Wan Kenobi and his new Jedi Order and destroy them, or join them. In the course of doing all of that, I want the players to acquire their Prestige classes, a personal starship, followers and an endgame. Jedi Powers If you want Jedi Powers, there are a handful of ways of getting them. All require that you have taken the appropriate force sensitive feats, force training skills and/or class *Be, and act like a Jedi. Take the classes, select the powers, and wait for the GM to tell you they are active *Reactivate a dormant TIE Marine batch 12 implant, and keep it supplied with "Flower Power" *Hook up yourself to a Batch 13 Juicer harness (if you do not have force sensitivity, you die) *Train with a Jedi, Jensarrai, Sith, or Holocron Overall Star Wars Universe The Rebels have the manufacturing capability to wage a serious war against the Imperium, just shy on people and will. The Imperials did provide 32 years of peace, but for some reason the Emperor has accellerated the production of weapons of war, and commissioned all kinds of experimentals projects and tests, perhaps in response to some event he has forseen - This has resulted in an overarching military hammer, with every problem looking like a nail. The Jensarrai and a small fleet and army of Clone Troopers travelled from the Past with a deep hatred for General Kenobi who was hunting them to death for not following the Jedi code, and indeed using sith powers. War has made the Hutts and the Zaan Consortium extremely rich. Yoda and Obi Wan actually had a plan when then went into hiding, and have been preparing for the future event that Yoda has also forseen (same power as Palpatine) Heroes of George Lucas Some characters were just dumb, and in my incarnation of the universe, I get to change them... some dramatic, some in small ways, others not at all. Changed Majors: Han Solo did not stick up for one of hundreds of thousands of enslaved wookies (dumb) and is a Rebel sympathetic Imperial Officer. Chewbacca escaped slavery on his own, because he is awesome. Obi-Wan went into hiding preparing for the day HE would restore the Jedi, he has been busy. R2-D2 and C-3PO's escape pod was actually shot down by turbo laser fire over Tatooine (but they may have used a force point). Luke, Owen, and Beru were all saved by Obi-Wan, and subsequently went into hiding. Jar Jar Binks (J2B) became a super soldier after fighting through the clone wars... versus becoming a senator (replacing Amidala... really?). Yoda is activated in response to the Jensaraii threat. Unchanged Majors: Lando, Leia, Darth Vader, Palpatine, Jabba, and Boba Fett '''Changed Minors: '''Tarkin actually follows Tarkin Doctrine (Fear) versus blowing up useful planets indiscrimently. Wiket the Ewok and his kind all actually are animals, friendly, not warrior animals. Death Star has 5 million Alderaan refugees on board, and is seen as a Battlestation of Peace. '''Unchanged Minors: '''Mon Mothma, Akbar, Bel Ibis, Wedge, and most others.